I can't believe that you married him
by Everythings-Castle
Summary: Post "Significant Other" (5x10) One Shot, takes place after Meredith and Kate had their dinner. I loved this episode, it was hilarious. But at one point I felt quite sorry for Castle. The poor guy always gets himself in trouble. I hope you like it.


_He was running towards a closed door. It was dark all around him, he had no sense of where he was, only that urgent feeling to get through that door like his life depended on it. When his lungs were already beyond the point of burning, he finally got a hold of the doorknob. He turned it and boast into the room. "Don't believe her!" the two women were spinning around to face him, one looking more murderous than the other.  
"Castle, you're not the man that I thought I knew!" Kate looked just breathtaking in that simple white dress, tight around her chest and growing wider from the hips. There was no pomp, no paraphernalia, no tulle, only Kate. If he wouldn't have been shaking internally from that feeling of depending doom, he would have either just taken her in that very room or knee down in front of her to propose and make her his own forever. But he had no time to appreciate what he saw, he had to fix this before he looses her. "Please Kate believe me, you know me. You get to see the real me everyday. Whatever she said, I can explain." The look on her face told him he wasn't doing any good. He took a swift glance over at Meredith who was standing in the corner with a devilish & triumphal expression on her face. Was that revenge? Was that her way of getting back at him? Did she feel like she belonged by his side and no one else? What the hell was going on? He turned back just in time to see Kate taking the ring off her finger and throwing it at him. Like in slow motion he saw the precious little gold band flying his way, bumping on the ground once and towards him. This was it! "I can't believe that you married him!" He lost. Merediths laughter rang in his ears. Defeat. The second he saw the ring touch his chest he felt a burning like never before. "Kate, no … please ..." was his last thought._

"KATE!"  
Castle sat up straight in his bed. Panting, sweating, gripping the sheets. His face a display of horror.  
Where was he? Where is Kate? He looked around, it was his bedroom & apparently he was shouting, because Kate was stirring and sitting up next to him.  
"Castle? What's wrong?" He let out a heavy breath of relief. Just a dream, it was just a dream. He tried to level his breathing and failed. Too soon.  
He turned his head to look at her, he was terrified and his face seemed to show that vigorously because Kate turned from puzzled to worried. "Castle what happened?" He was trying to move, he put his arms around her neck and pressed her to himself. "I have no idea, but I'm so glad you are here."

He released her and got out of bed, he needed some water to calm down and shake that sour feeling from him that was still planted in his gut.  
He opened the bathroom door, switched on the light and closed it, for once trying to be alone and shutting her out. Castle splashed some water in his face and looked in the mirror. He calmed down a little bit. Bits and pieces of his nightmare came back to him. The door, Kate in that dress, Meredith. It was a dream, Castle. He was smiling to himself "You let them get to you!" but the smile faded right away because he could not get rid of it. Some dreams don't show you a lot, they consist of the feeling of what is going on, a feeling so strong that it lingers on you even for the next day. This feeling defines your mood for the whole morning, happy or sad or in his case, frightened. He sighed. He wasn't that sweaty anymore so he splashed some more water in his face and returned to the bedroom.  
Kate was still sitting up, her back to the headboard and the light on her nightstand turned on. She was waiting for him.  
He crawled back into bed and cuddled into her. He slung his arms around her waist, rest his head on her chest and breathed her in. That calmed him, … a lot.  
"Are you going to tell me what happened?" she asked when he didn't say anything.  
"I just had a bad dream." he said, playing it down.  
"Just a bad dream? Castle you looked stressed out as hell." she knew it was more to that. "Do you remember what it was about?" she began to sooth his shoulders and arms by drawing circles with her fingers.  
"Hm … a little, but I don't want to talk about it. I overreacted. Don't worry." he snuggled his cheek to her soft breast inhaling her warmth, getting more content with her in his arms.  
"Castle I don't care if you overreacted. You should have seen yourself waking up. I want to know what got you so messed up." Her voice was laced with concern and he knew she meant it, still he wasn't sure if telling her was such a good idea.  
"Castle?" she asked when he didn't respond.  
He stirred a little to look up at her. "Okay, I tell you, but you have to promise that you won't get angry or laugh at me. Deal?"  
She tried to brace herself for what could come and nodded. Castle resumed his former place and listened to her heartbeat for a few seconds.  
"All I can remember is that I was running through a door to find you and Meredith on the other side. You said I wasn't the man that you thought you knew, Meredith seemed to be happy with herself and what she did and you threw the engagement ring back at me when you said: "I can't believe that you married him!" the ring hit my chest, it burned like hell that was when I woke up. I know it's nothing, but the whole thing came with an uncontrollable feeling of doom and helplessness." He stopped there and she could feel him tense in her arms as if to prop up for what was coming.  
A silence fell over the room, the only thing audible was their breathing. The seconds ticked on and Castle was about to look at her to find out what she was thinking when she started to talk. "I did this to you, didn't I?" Now he had to look at her. "What?"  
He saw worry on her face, combined with regret and … if he wasn't mistaken a little bit of shame. She looked like a little girl who had pushed someone for fun and ended up getting punished because that someone hit his head harder than intended.  
"I was messing with you about this whole Meredith thing. I knew you were sorry, but I had to make you suffer more and you end up sweating and panting in terror." She looked down at the blankets, avoiding his gaze.  
"Kate." he breathed, but it wasn't more than a whisper. "I am sorry, Castle."  
He wasn't quite sure how to respond to that, he didn't expect her to apologize. He was happy she did, but he thought she would tell him to man up and get himself together. She finally looked up and caught his eye, her face was soft, still worried and her eyes yearned for him to forgive her. "It's okay." He said. She sighed, "No it's not." as much as she loved him for being so forgiving, she sometimes wished he wouldn't let her off the hook quite so easy. She knew he was sensitive and only meant well and she could be mean sometimes. She just wanted to tease him, take a few hits to his ego. She didn't mean for him to get all terrified about their relationship. Because she was in it, completly, he must know this. He leaned his forehead to hers and said: "You are right, it's not okay, but I know you didn't mean it."  
She pressed her fingertips to his jaw to keep him in place and kissed his lips softly. "I'm here Castle. I'm with you a hundred percent and it will take more than your deep fried Twinkie to chase me away." He smiled and kept his eyes closed. "That's good to know, thank you."

_Hi guys, I appreciate comments & reviews of course. Hit me with grammer & spelling mistakes, I will obey._  
_I thought about a second chapter M rated, but seems my muse had enough after this. XD_  
_If you want you can also follow me on tumblr (Everythings-Castle/who would have thought. XD) _  
_I love this fandom, stay classy people._


End file.
